As Amy Weeps, So Do I
by WickedForGood13
Summary: Season 5, from the Doctor's pov, with a twist at the end of each episode.
1. The Time of Angels & Flesh and Stone

As the Doctor ran, he passed Amy, who seemed to be frozen in place.

"You shouldn't have waited for me – run!" he ordered frantically.

"Doctor, I can't. My . . . my hand – it's stone."

Sparing her hand a fleeting glance that confirmed it was very much made of flesh and blood, the Doctor looked back up at Amy.

"You looked into the angel's eyes, didn't you?"

"I tried not to, but I couldn't help myself, Doctor," said Amy, clearly stressed.

"Amy, your hand is not stone. You can move it, I promise."

"Doctor, I tried, and I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't. Leave me."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not going to leave you."

"Doctor, you can't stay with me – you'll die. All those things with River Song – they have to happen. And all those people, they're relying on you. You have to go, you have to save them."

"I'm not leaving you – my mad, impossible Amy Pond."

_Oh, Amy,_ thought the Doctor. _How can River Song be my future, when all I see is you?_

With that, he bit her. Once she was free, he grabbed her hand and pulled away from where the angels had been slowly creeping up on her. Shining his torch on them, he thrust her behind him, shielding her with his body.

"Amy," he said cautiously, "Run!"

And they did, arriving in the cavern where the others were gathered not long after.

Amy listened as the Doctor conversed with Bob the angel – she was enraptured by him. When he asked if she trusted him, there was no doubt in her mind.

"Yeah," she said, though there was much more she could have said. How she trusted him with more than her life, with her very soul. How there was no one she could ever trust more than him . . . she loved him and didn't want to see him end up with River Song.

Torn from her thoughts revolving, as always, around the Doctor, she heard him say into the communicator, "There's one thing you never ever want to put in a trap if you're smart, if you're clever – me!"

* * *

><p>The Doctor had to leave and it was killing him, so he did the only thing he could think of to do:<p>

"Gentlemen, look after Amy. If anything happens to her, I will hold each of you responsible – twice!"

The Doctor lowered himself on to the rock next to Amy, shoulders brushing, always some part of himself in contact with her.

"I'll come back for you, Amy, I promise," he said as sincerely as he could, before rising, fully prepared to go.

"Yeah, you always say that." Amy's voice floated after him, calling him back.

And then, he was there again, pressing his forehead to hers. The pain in her voice spoke of years of neglect, of feeling out of place, and it was his fault. He thought back to his and Amy's first adventure, and how she'd confronted him about never interfering unless there were children crying. That was never truer than with her. Her tears were his downfall.

"Amy, remember what I said to you when you were seven?" he asked.

"What did you tell me?"

"See, that's the thing – I need you to remember," the Doctor pleaded with her, never more serious in his life. _Hear what I'm trying to say, Amy – I can't lose you, I just can't!_

"Trust me, Amy, please."

"But you don't always tell me the truth," she countered.

"If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me," he said with a smile. "I'll be back." And he planted a firm kiss to her forehead in confirmation, though inside, he was dying to kiss her properly – on the lips.

* * *

><p>As the tree-lights started going out, Amy had never wished more fervently for the Doctor's presence.<p>

_Doctor, I need you. Where are you?_

Then, like a miracle, the Doctor's voice came over the communicator that the last cleric had left with her.

"I should never have left you," he said, and she could tell that he was referring to more than their current adventure. He was referring to fourteen years ago, back when he promised her five minutes.

As the Doctor revealed to her what would happen if the time energy caught up to her, all she could think was, _I would never have met you!_

"Keep moving, Amy," the Doctor pleaded with her. "Keep moving."

And for his sake – and his sake alone – she did.

* * *

><p>The Doctor's patience was wearing thin. How could River Song be so pessimistic?<p>

As she declared his plan a failure, he turned on her, "Do you have another suggestion, something better?"

Her silence answered for her.

"Ha, thought so," said the Doctor, allowing himself a moment to gloat. His mind immediately turned back to Amy, though.

"You're going to have to walk like you can see," he told her, shutting his eyes against the impossibility of what he was asking her to do. But trust had to be a two-way street. He would have to trust that she could follow his directions, just as he'd asked her to trust that he'd come back for her.

"What do you mean?" She sounded confused, and he couldn't blame her.

"Look, just keep moving."

The Doctor looked around desperately for something to do, something to stop the events taking place. He soon realized, though, that only he could stop the angels – only he could stop time.

A beeping sound interrupted his thoughts.

"What's that?" asked Amy.

"It's a warning. There are angels 'round you now," he said slowly. "Amy, listen to me. This is going to be hard, but I know you can do it. All you have to do is walk like you can see. Just don't open your eyes."

The Doctor shut his own as he spoke – for what purpose, he'd never know.

"They're not moving, you have to do this – now," he urged her.

There was a tense silence as Amy walked, using her ears and sense of smell to guide her footsteps. Then – nothing.

Suddenly, Amy was there, on deck, and in River's arms. The Doctor gave a sigh of relief that River had managed to get the teleport working.

As the Doctor spoke to Angel Bob, all he could think was, _Get Amy out! Make her safe!_

Then, as he, River, and Amy were holding on for dear life, all he could think was, _Hold on, Amy. I'll fix you!_

There on the beach, it was all he could do to keep from beaming at everyone and everything. Amy was alive, she was alright.

But then she dropped a bombshell:

"I want to go home."

"Okay," he replied, even as his world came crashing down around him.

"No, Doctor, not like that," said Amy with a laugh. How well she could read him – and after such a short time too. "No, I just want to show you something. You're running from River, I'm running too."

_What could Amy Pond possibly be running from?_

And then she dropped another bombshell:

"I'm getting married in the morning."

He stared blankly ahead of him, uncomprehending.

"So, do you comfort a lot of people on the night before their wedding?"

"Why would you need comforting?" he asked. _You're the strongest person I know._

"I nearly died – alone, in the dark. And it got me thinking . . . about what I want, about _who_ I want. You know what I mean?"

_I don't dare hope,_ he thought, right before Amy connected their lips.

"It's you . . . it's all about you," he exclaimed, gently disentangling them.

"Why, thank you, Doctor," said Amy, simpering.

"No . . . no, no, no, that's not what I mean. Well, it is . . . but I mean something else as well. Something I can't quite put my finger on. Let's go."

Grabbing her hand, he dragged her towards the TARIDS.

"Oh, and by the way, I feel the same," he said, quickly planting a light kiss on her slightly-parted lips. "Now get in," he commanded.

"Yes, sir," said Amy, giving him a mock salute before disappearing inside.

_Time travel just got a whole lot more interesting,_ the Doctor thought with a wry grin, before following.


	2. The Vampires of Venice

The Doctor knew it was wrong – she was engaged . . . to be _married_ – but he couldn't help himself. He loved Amy Pond.

That's why, when the space fish started making their way through the windows and headed straight for her – his Amy, although he shouldn't be thinking like that – he hopped over the table and planted himself directly in their path.

_She's not going to die – not on my watch,_ he thought forcefully.

* * *

><p>"No, we do not discuss this. I tell you to do something, Amy Pond, and you <em>do<em> _it_!" he declared, as desperate to keep her safe as he was sure that Rory was.

His suspicions were confirmed when Rory said to him in parting, "Thank you," before disappearing down the alley.

"You're welcome," he replied, though both were already gone.

* * *

><p>His two hearts leapt to his throat at the sight of Amy and Rory standing before him – particularly at the sight of Amy – but he had to keep going.<p>

"Get out of here," he ordered distractedly.

"We're not leaving you," Rory declared.

_Well, that was unexpected,_ thought the Doctor. _At least, it is for Rory to say that . . . as for Amy, definitely not. I'm surprised she even obeyed me in the first place._

* * *

><p>As he began the treacherous climb to the top, all the Doctor could think about was Amy.<p>

_I_ _have to survive. Otherwise, Amy will kill me!_

* * *

><p>As he stood there in triumph – the king of the world, some might say – he looked down on those below. But his focus was only on two specific people – Amy and Rory. He saw them embrace, celebrating the fact that they were alive, and he knew that there was no chance for him. That didn't stop him from gesturing wildly at the generator that he had just shut down, though, thinking all the while, <em>Are you impressed, Amy Pond? I did this for you.<em>

* * *

><p>"So, next stop – Leadworth Registry. Maybe I can give you away," said the Doctor jovially, hoping that his years would serve to hide the pain he felt at Amy marrying someone who wasn't him. What he couldn't know was that Amy felt just as horribly for not marrying him as he did himself.<p>

"No, just drop me off. You two go on," said Rory, who had been watching them together – Amy and the Doctor. While he knew that a part of Amy had loved him – _did_ love him – even a blind man could see how well she and the Doctor were matched, how compatible they were. This fact was never clearer than when the Doctor and Amy had run into each other after both having discovered that there were vampires in Venice. They had spoken at the same time, almost as one. There was no place for Rory Williams among two such as the Doctor and Amy.

"Come with us," Amy pleaded, though half-heartedly, Rory could tell. "I want you to."

"No, you don't," said Rory, smiling gently at her. Though he wanted to hate her for playing with him – he'd known all along that she was merely settling for him and that her heart belonged to the Doctor – he couldn't, for the sake of all the good times they had had together. "You and him," he continued, nodding in the Doctor's direction, "That's how it's meant to be, but not with me. Go, be happy."

He kissed her for what would be the last time, and Amy could taste the goodbye on his lips.

Abruptly, she drew back. "Are you _breaking_ _up_ with me?"

"It would never have worked between us, Amy," said Rory regretfully. "However much we would have liked it to. Oh, we would have tried to make our marriage a success, no doubt about that. But your thoughts – not to mention your heart – would have always been with the Doctor."

Amy looked down, ashamed at having her feelings be discovered in this way.

"I'm sorry, Rory," she whispered.

"No, don't ever apologize for what you feel, Amy Pond," said Rory forcefully. "That's what I've always loved about you. And while I know that you share those feelings, they're just a bit stronger when it comes to him."

Amy and Rory both looked at where the Doctor was standing, his back facing them to give the couple some privacy.

"I'm sorry, Rory," she said again. "I love you – that's true. But, you're right – I love him more."

Rory nodded, and they embraced.

"Will he make you happy?" he asked, his head buried in the crook of Amy's neck.

"Yes," Amy replied, surer than she'd ever been.

"That's all I need to know," said Rory, pulling away. "My work here is done."

The two shared a final glance, before turning to face the water – and the Doctor.

"Doctor," called Rory. "We're ready."

The Doctor's shoulders were tense as he spun on his heel and made his way back to them, though a smile was plastered on his face.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked, "Where to next?"

"Leadworth, Doctor," Rory informed him.

"Right," said the Doctor, nodding once. And now he did nothing to hide the grief he felt at losing Amy.

"Only . . ." Rory continued, voice trailing off tantalizingly.

"Only what?" the Doctor asked, clearly confused.

"Only you'll just be dropping me off, since Amy and I have decided to call off our wedding."

The Doctor stared, afraid that the words leaving Rory's mouth were some cruel joke, a prank designed to get his hopes up only to watch them fall as they had so many times before.

Rory obviously picked up on this, as his next words were but a whisper, "She's chosen _you_, Doctor."

The Doctor's eyes snapped to his, as though by looking into them he could deduce the truth.

Rory nodded encouragingly, and the Doctor turned to Amy.

"Is this true, Pond?" he asked, doing his best to remain neutral but failing spectacularly.

"Yes, Doctor. It's true."

That was all it took for the Doctor to sweep Amy off her feet and begin spinning her in a circle.

Amy's laugh was light and carefree. "Doctor, put me down," she protested.

The Doctor carefully placed her back on her feet. "I may put you down, but I am never letting you go. Never, do you hear me?"

Amy could only nod, biting her lip as she was struck by the enormity of the choice she had just made.

The Doctor now turned to Rory. "Thank you," he said, holding out his hand for him to shake.

"You're welcome, Doctor," replied Rory, albeit somewhat stiffly. "Just take care of her, and we won't have a problem. Clear?"

"As a crystal," said the Doctor. "Okay, then. Let's be off. Into the TARDIS, you two – come on."

Rory motioned for Amy to enter first, guiding her with a hand at the small of her back as he enjoyed his last minutes with her.

They set down in Leadworth not much later. The Doctor and Rory had nothing more to say to each other, so saying goodbye was left up to Amy.

"I'll miss you," she said. "I love the Doctor, but you were there when he couldn't be."

"And I always will be," said Rory. Quickly pressing his lips to her forehead, he strode off and was gone.

Amy reentered the TARIDS, still a bit in shock from what had just taken place.

"Having second thoughts?" asked the Doctor from behind, who'd been watching out the TARDIS window.

"None whatsoever," Amy declared. "I get to be with you for eternity. What could be better?"

"Indeed," the Doctor murmured, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer, until their chests were pressed up against each other and their foreheads were touching.

"I love you, Amelia Jessica Pond," he said, softly but clearly.

"And I love you, Doctor," she said.

With that, they crossed the final distance, closing the gap as their lips came together for the first of many fantastic, brilliant, and altogether amazing kisses.


	3. Amy's Choice

"Leave her alone," the Doctor ordered. He could handle the Dream Lord taunting him. Heck, he could even handle the Dream Lord taunting Rory. But he drew the line when it came to Amy.

"Oh, ho – I love it when he gets like that . . . the tall dark hero."

"Just leave her alone," the Doctor repeated. "I know who you are. What I don't know is how you got here. But there's only one person could hate me as much as you do."

The Dream Lord shot him a sinister smile before the trio's attention was caught by the group of old people headed their way.

The Doctor watched helplessly as an old man, who apparently used to run a sweet shop, threw Rory in the air.

"Did I forget to say 'Thank you'?" asked Rory, and the Doctor found himself stifling a chuckle, in spite of the seriousness of their situation.

"Be prepared to run – fast," he said urgently.

"Like this?" Amy asked, motioning to her very round, very pregnant, belly.

The Doctor turned to face the old people to figure out what the aliens residing in their bodies wanted. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rory hurriedly escorting Amy away.

_Good man,_ he thought to himself, pleased at Rory's determination to protect the woman they both loved.

* * *

><p>"We see the Doctor for the first time in years, we don't connect the way we used to, and now, we've left him to take the bullet for us." Amy was clearly not happy.<p>

"Hey, he'll be fine. He's the Doctor, remember?" said Rory optimistically.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Doctor was running for his life.<p>

_I've got to get to Amy._

But he was losing steam, so he made his way into the nearest building – a butcher's shop, where, apparently, the Dream Lord resided.

"Can't you see that I'm a little busy?" he demanded.

As the old people began streaming in, and as he felt himself losing consciousness, the Doctor's final thought was, _Amy, I can't fail you!_

Then, everything went black.

When he next woke up, he was back inside the TARDIS with Amy and Rory, who seemed to be in a foul mood.

"Stop competing," the Doctor said crossly.

_Guess I'm not the only one who's irritable. But it's not like Rory has anything to worry about. Amy's chosen him – she's said so. There's no possible way I could ever be with her, not now._

And then, like a bad penny, the Dream Lord made another entrance.

"Maybe I'll keep her," he said, looking at Amy.

_Don't you dare,_ thought the Doctor, and he would have said something to that effect, only the birds began to tweet again.

"Amy, don't be scared," he said. "We'll be back."

As he collapsed, yet again, he heard her cry out, "Doctor, don't leave me. Not again."

_I've got no choice, Amy. But you do. Why do I keep leaving her?_

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke to the sound of voices strained from screeching.<p>

_Amy!_ was his first desperate thought. _I'm coming for you, I promise._

As he drove like a madman – idly, he thought of his and Amy's first meeting; he was called a madman then, too – he only thought of his final destination: Amy – and Rory, he supposed.

The Dream Lord's appearance was annoying, to say the least.

_Of course they're my friends,_ the Doctor thought furiously. _If and when my companions leave, it's for a good reason, meaning they generally don't want to see me again. It's never my choice._

He arrived at Amy and Rory's house to discover all the old people trying to break in. He awkwardly climbed up two floors worth of vines before crawling into the nursery, where he collapsed in front of Amy and Rory. His eyes instantly sought out Amy's.

_Why are you awake? I thought the Dream Lord had you. Oh, well. You're safe, and that's what matters._

"What do we do?" she asked, looking to him for answers as she always did, as everyone always did.

"I don't know," he admitted, ashamed of failing her once again.

_I can never do anything right when it comes to her, can I?_ he thought despondently.

A voice began suddenly to invade his mind:

"You know, Doctor, so far, throughout this little adventure, you've seemed to feel that the choice rests with Amy. What if that weren't the case? What if the choice was yours to make? What would you choose, Doctor, hmm?"

_I'd choose Amy in a heartbeat – or two, considering it's me – and a world where it was only the two of us, traveling through all of time and space, together forever._

"So be it, then," said the Dream Lord.

With that, the Doctor found himself back inside the TARIDS, regaining consciousness beside Amy. He could think of no place he'd rather be.

"Ugh, my head," Amy groaned. "Doctor, what happened? Where's Rory?" she asked frantically.

"Let's see, to answer your questions, in order: the Dream Lord was messing with our minds by making us choose which world we found ourselves in was real. Rory was just part of said dream and isn't real anymore. I made my choice, and the choice was you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you . . . and having you all to myself."

"That was your choice, Doctor?" asked Amy, and, for once, the Doctor couldn't tell what her tone of voice meant.

"Is that alright? I know you cared for Rory, but when I chose you, it was because I love you—" the Doctor was cut off as a pair of lips found his.

" 'Do I mind?' " Amy asked incredulously as she pulled away. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I don't _mind_. You chose what I would have. All I've ever wanted is you, Doctor, ever since I was a little girl. You just – you make me feel what no one else has ever made me feel. I feel special, important even, when I'm with you. It's as though I actually matter to someone, for the first time ever. How could I mind you choosing a world where it's just us two?"

The Doctor heaved a sigh of relief. "You had me worried for a moment there, Pond. I thought you would regret not having any say in the matter."

"In a way I do, and in a way I don't. You acted as I would have, so I can't complain. And I get to be with my Raggedy Doctor, without the constant reminder of my old life hanging around. With Rory, I would always feel guilty, because whenever I was with him, I was thinking of you. You are all I've ever thought of – you are all I've ever _dreamed_ of – since the night of fish custard."

"Come here, you," said the Doctor once Amy had finished, a wide grin breaking out across his face.

Amy gladly obliged, inching even closer so that an observer wouldn't have been able to tell where she ended and the Doctor began.

"I love you, Amelia," the Doctor whispered, pressing his forehead to hers as a reassurance that she was there, that she was solid, and that she was real.

"I love you too, Doctor," she replied. "Always have, always will."

There was barely a hair's breadth separating the two by now. Closing the distance, the Doctor brought their lips together. This kiss was less rushed than their first, during which Amy had been seeking to shut him up and prove to him that she felt the same as he did. This kiss was more languid – they had time to explore now, to discover what made the other tick.

Pulling away once their supply of oxygen had been depleted, they spoke in unison, "Gotcha."

They dissolved into giggles, before regaining control of themselves and rising.

"So, where to next?" asked the Doctor, hands poised over the controls as he awaited Amy's answer - Amy's choice - expectantly.


	4. The Hungry Earth & Cold Blood

"I suggest that we all . . . _run_!" the Doctor yelled, grabbing the hand of whoever was nearest and dragging them out of the way.

_Hmm, that's definitely not Amy's hand,_ the Doctor thought.

There was a cry from behind and he turned on the spot, afraid of what he might see. Luckily, it wasn't Amy up to her knees in soil, it was the old man. But the Doctor recognized that look in Amy's eyes – she wanted to help.

"Amy, stay back. Stay away from the earth," he ordered.

But Amy wouldn't listen. She leaped and began making her way to the old man when, suddenly, the earth moved again.

"Doctor!" Amy cried. "It's got me. Help!"

He ran, falling to his knees in front of her and reaching out a hand for her to take.

"I've got you," he said, taking her hand in one of his and grabbing her arm by the shoulder in an effort to drag her out.

"Don't let go," she pleaded with him.

"Never," he declared, smiling encouragingly at her.

"Doctor, why is this happening?"

"Just keep calm and hold on to my hand." Momentarily turning his attention to the two workers, he yelled, "Drill – shut it down. Go!"

"Can you get me out?" Amy asked pleadingly.

"Amy, just stay calm," he urged her, "Or you'll make things worse. Keep hold of my hand."

They gripped each other desperately.

"I'm not going to let you go," said the Doctor, doing as much to convince himself as Amy. _I can't let you go,_ he thought. _Not when you mean so much to me._

There was a moment of almost-overwhelming panic when they lost their grip. But the Doctor quickly recovered and was back in front of Amy, gripping her hand with all the strength in his 900-year-old hands.

"It's got me, Doctor," said Amy.

"Keep calm," he said. "Just hold on until they can shut down the drill."

"I can't hold on," Amy cried, her face twisting in agony. "What's under there? What has me?"

"Amy, concentrate," the Doctor grunted, arms straining with the effort of keeping Amy from slipping. "Don't give up – don't you _dare_."

'_Cause I'm not going to,_ he finished inside his head. _I will never give up, certainly not on you._

But it was too late. Amy lost her grip and began to disappear.

"Tell Rory—" she began, only to be interrupted by the soil swallowing her up.

"No!" the Doctor yelled as she was lost to the earth below. He dug desperately at the ground, as though that would bring her back. "No, no, no!" he yelled over and over. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Amy was gone – she had vanished into unknown territory, where even he couldn't follow.

_Amy, I was supposed to protect you,_ he thought sadly as he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the spot where she'd last been seen.

He was vaguely aware of the two workers running up to him, asking where Amy was.

"She's gone," he told them. "The ground took her."

* * *

><p>Later, as he stood pacing around the hole in the ground, the Doctor didn't know what to think, so he lashed out at the available targets.<p>

"No, I'm making perfect sense. You're just not keeping up," he declared haughtily. He continued to sonic the patch of earth that had swallowed Amy – _my Amy, I'll get you back, and that's a promise_ – before pausing to listen.

"If you've only got the one drill," he said slowly. "Then why can I still hear drilling?"

He sensed the two above him sharing a look of confusion.

"It's coming from under the ground," he said as realization struck. It took looking at the records, though, for the big picture to sink in. "While you've been drilling down, somebody else has been drilling up." Then, just to shake things up, a reading appeared on the charts – three individual signals. "Oh," the Doctor exclaimed. "The noise we're hearing isn't drilling, it's transport. And it's heading up. Take this equipment and come with me."

As they walked quickly along the pathway, the Doctor did his best to answer their questions. And then – red sparks appeared in the sky.

"Oh, no," the Doctor groaned. He knelt down, selecting a rock and taking out his slingshot. Firing the rock into the sky revealed that the surrounding area had been sealed off by an energy shield.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor saw Rory heading his way.

"Not now, Rory," he said distractedly.

"Doctor, where's Amy?" he asked.

"Everyone, get inside – now," said the Doctor, scooping up the case containing one of the computers and speed-walking back to Rory.

"Rory, I'll get her back," he said, trying to block out the memory of his friend's last moments before she disappeared – hopefully not forever.

"What do you mean 'get her back'? Where's she gone?"

"She was taken."

"Where?"

"Into the earth."

"How? Why didn't you stop it?"

"I tried. I promise, Rory, I tried."

"Well, you should have tried harder."

"I'll find Amy, I'll keep you all safe – I promise. Come on, please. I need you alongside me."

Without another word, the Doctor turned and walked away, hoping Rory would follow, as Amy would have.

_I'm sorry, Amy. I did try, I promise. I'll get you back. And you'll be alive. Otherwise . . . my world might as well end, for you are my world, Amy Pond._

* * *

><p>Trust a child's innocence to throw him for a loop.<p>

"Can you get my dad back?"

The Doctor stared, caught off guard.

_I will at least try, I can promise you that much,_ he thought. _But nothing is going to stop me from getting Amy back safe and in one piece._

"Yes," he declared. "But I need you to trust me and do exactly as I say from this moment on because we are running out of time."

"So tell us what to do," said the mum.

"Thank you," he said, sparing the woman a slight grimace that could have been taken for a smile.

* * *

><p>Of all things, he found himself conversing with a child about one's homeland.<p>

"I want to live in a city. Soon as I'm old enough, I'm getting out," said Elliot.

"I was the same way," the Doctor admitted.

"Did you get out?"

"Oh, yeah," he replied, thinking of the mad flight away from Gallifrey and looking back to see it burning.

"Do you ever miss it?"

"So much," he replied, though, funnily enough, his first thought to missing home wasn't Gallifrey, but of Amy.

_Well, I love her. So of course I'm going to think of missing her. No, now's not the time to turn nostalgic. You're getting to be as bad as these humans you call friends._

"Are there monsters coming? Have you met monsters before?" asked Elliot.

So many questions . . .

"Yeah."

"Are you scared?"

"No, they're scared of me."

"Will you really get my dad back?"

"No question about it." _If I'm determined to get Amy back, the least I can do is get your dad out too, as well as whoever else may be down there._

* * *

><p>The power went out, and with it, the hope of rescuing Amy.<p>

"Nothing, we've got nothing," the Doctor said, pacing about with his hands fisted in his hair.

He was soon eating his words though as he attempted to convince Ambrose that Elliot was not lost to them.

_I should listen to what I preach,_ he thought dryly. _Yes, there's always hope. I will see Amy again, if it's the last thing I do._

"I don't know why these things are happening. I'll find Elliot. But, please – get inside the church. I have to stop these attacks."

_I can't lose any more people. Losing Amy was hard enough. I can't take another blow like that._

* * *

><p>"I'll be fine," the Doctor told Rory, but really, he wasn't at all sure. He just couldn't afford to let Rory put himself in harm's way.<p>

_I have to keep him safe, for Amy's sake. Everything – it's for her._

"Your people have a friend of mine," he told the creature. "I want her back," he said, deadly serious.

As the interrogation progressed, the Doctor offered an olive branch. "I can help. Tell me where my friend is."

"No. A massacre is due," she replied.

"Not while I'm here," the Doctor declared.

"I will gladly die for my cause. What will you sacrifice for yours?" she snarled.

The Doctor turned away without a word. _ I've already sacrificed too much, and that's Amy._

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go down into the earth and talk to them," proclaimed the Doctor. "The creature in the crypt is my greatest bargaining chip. I need her alive. I'm going to find Elliot; I'm going to find Mo; I'm going to find Amy; and I will get them out. That's a promise."<p>

"Shouldn't we be examining or dissecting this creature to figure out its weak point?"

"No – no examining, no dissecting. If we return their hostage, they'll return ours, and no one gets hurt."

_I can't believe these people,_ the Doctor thought, inwardly groaning. _I will do whatever it takes to see that Amy gets out alive._

"I'm going to see that nobody dies today."

_And certainly not Amy._

Later, as he was running down the TARDIS steps, he thought, _I'm coming, Amy. Hold on._

* * *

><p>Having made his way down below the earth's surface, his final destination became wherever Amy was.<p>

Getting caught probably wasn't the best move. Certainly the decontamination was pain previously unimaginable.

_But I would rather die a thousand deaths than return to the surface without Amy. How could I ever face Rory? Never mind that – how could I live with myself?_

As his execution was pronounced, the Doctor thought, _Ah, lovely – just what I need. Still, I've been in worst jams before._

Suddenly, Amy was there, with weapon in hand. But of course it was too good to be true as the leader advanced, yanking the weapon from Amy's hands.

"Don't you touch her," the Doctor ordered in his most fearsome voice, as he was powerless to do any more, what with his hands behind his back. He leveled a glare at the leader, daring her to do her worst, so long as she left Amy alone.

"I'm sorry," Amy said. "As rescues go, that didn't live up to expectations."

_Silly Amy,_ thought the Doctor,_ thinking I'd be worried about a rescue mission._

"I'm just glad you're okay," he said. He couldn't even mind the fact that they were all about to die. At least he got to see Amy one more time.

They shared a glance, eyes darting to their sides, as the leader demanded to be shown their hostage.

"Execute the girl," the leader declared.

"No, there's no need for this," the Doctor yelled. "Don't do this," he pleaded, urging them to see reason.

And then came their salvation.

"Unchain them," said a voice from the doorway. It was the laboratory creature, back with another one, obviously of higher authority.

The Doctor breathed yet another sigh of relief. Amy was not going to die today after all.

* * *

><p>Walking into that room and hearing Amy negotiate, he'd never been prouder. He knew he'd been right when he'd said she was the best to represent humanity.<p>

He could certainly have never, in all good consciousness, sent Ambrose to speak for the earth. When she admitted to killing the creature that had been their hostage, it was all he could do to keep calm and carry on.

"We had a chance here, a chance which you blew. When you tell people about this, tell them how you were less than the best of humanity."

His one thought at that point was Amy, and how she was the best. She would always be the best. But how would this turn of events affect their survival? What would become of them? Of Amy?

When their former executioner entered, he acted on instinct. Even though he was upset and disappointed in Ambrose's actions, she couldn't be blamed for wanting to keep her family together. He felt the same way about Amy. So, he pulled her out of harm's way and urged everyone to head for the lab. Bringing up the rear, he aimed his sonic screwdriver at the creatures' weapons, blowing them up.

Running to avoid being shot, he encountered the rest of his party.

"I'll cover you. Go, go," he urged.

Even if he died, he would do so in the knowledge that he had been protecting Amy. And there was no shame in that, only the highest honor in defending the woman he loved.

"One warning, that's all you get – stay back," he cautioned the reptilian creatures. "This ends here."

Stubborn as they were, the Doctor saw no alternative, "Like I said, one warning," before shooting their weapons out of their hands.

* * *

><p>The Doctor felt on fire. He had his Amy back.<p>

Then, during their escape attempt, he just _had_ to notice the crack. If he hadn't, perhaps what happened next could have been avoided.

The leader of the rebel forces slowly crawled around the corner. She was shooting to kill, and had her gun pointed at the Doctor. But Rory – noble, selfless Rory – pushed him out of the way, taking the blow in the Doctor's place.

He fell instantly, gasping for air.

"Amy," he whispered feebly.

"I'm here, Rory," said Amy, kneeling by his side. "I'm here."

"Rory? Can you hear me, Rory?" asked the Doctor, waving his sonic screwdriver over him. "Oh, why did you do that?"

"Amy," whispered Rory again. "Amy, you have to leave me. Go with the Doctor, be happy."

"Rory, what are you saying?" Amy asked, fighting back her growing panic.

"We were never meant to be," whispered Rory, his voice growing fainter and fainter. "But you . . . you and the Doctor – you two _are_."

"No, Rory. It's you I love – only you," Amy cajoled.

"There's no use pretending, Amy, I know . . . I've seen the way you two act around each other. It's a beautiful sight. _You're_ beautiful, Amy."

"Rory . . ." Amy was crying now.

"Doctor," said Rory, his gaze shifting to take in the alien man hovering above him. "Take care of her."

"I will," replied the Doctor solemnly. "You have my promise."

"Good." Rory nodded, though the movement seemed to cause him some pain. "And for the record, Doctor, I would take a bullet for you any day. You _are_ worth saving, never doubt that."

The Doctor was left speechless. "I-thank you, Rory. I'll do my best to ensure that you won't have died in vain."

"Have fun, you two," said Rory with a smile. "Don't forget about me."

"No, never," declared Amy emphatically. "I'm sorry, Rory. You were right. I do love the Doctor. But I love you too."

"Have a good life, Amy – promise me that you will move on." Rory grasped her hand firmly.

Hesitating only slightly, Amy nodded. "I promise, Rory. I will live a full life, for your sake."

There were tremors passing through Rory's body that were causing him to shake.

"I don't want to go," he whimpered. And then, he was gone.

"No – Rory!" Amy yelled.

"Amy, it's time to leave," said the Doctor urgently. "Amy, the light from the crack is seeping through. If it touches you, it will be as if you never existed. Now let's move."

Sparing Rory a final glance, Amy allowed the Doctor to lead her inside the TARDIS. Guiding her up the stairs, he settled her into one of the chairs around the control panel.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

"He's dead, he's gone," she whispered, as though she were in shock and couldn't believe what had just happened. "Why did such a good man have to die?"

"He believed in something that was bigger and more important than him – me, I'm afraid to say."

Amy broke down crying, unable to bear the agony any more. The Doctor, still on his knees in front of her chair, took her in his arms and let her stain his jacket with her tears.

"There, there. It'll be alright," he whispered reassuringly into her ear.

When she had cried her last, she pulled away. As she moved to wipe away her tears on the sleeve of her shirt, the Doctor stilled her hand, bringing his own to brush the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Feel better?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, much better. Thank you," she replied.

"Don't mention it. You can use my shoulder to cry on anytime."

She cracked a tentative but genuine smile at hearing that, her first of many more to come.

"Now, Amy. I know you're suffering. You've just lost your fiancé. But we need to talk about what he said, which was that you love me. I notice you didn't deny this allegation. Care to tell me why?"

"Because it's true," Amy said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Really?" the Doctor whispered, barely audible.

"Really, really," Amy replied.

"Well, then," the Doctor huffed.

"Doctor, what is it?" asked Amy concernedly.

"You just saw Rory die right in front of you, yet you love me. I don't know what to do. I want to give you time to recover, but my hearts are telling me to just kiss you senseless, out of relief that you're alive as much as for the fact that you feel the same."

"I rather like your hearts, Doctor," said Amy with a cheeky grin. "You should listen to them."

"You mean – you don't mind?"

"Not in the least. Rory's death has shaken me, but he was nothing more than a dear friend. I love him, but as I would a brother or a cousin. But you – you I love with all my heart and soul, and—"

The Doctor would never know what Amy had been about to say, as he chose that moment to connect their lips, rather forcefully too.

"I love you too, Amelia Jessica Pond – so, _so_ much!"

"As I love you, Doctor – _my_ Doctor," said Amy, smiling adoringly up at him.

"Yours for all eternity," he replied.

"Is that a promise, Doctor?" asked Amy.

"It's a guarantee," said the Doctor confidently.

Amy nodded, content in knowing that the Doctor was hers and she was his. They shared another passion-filled kiss, exploring more uncharted territory, before moving towards the control panel and deciding where to visit next.


	5. Vincent and the Doctor

Meeting Vincent Van Gogh had been magnificent. Sure, there was the usual danger. And Amy had needlessly risked herself – seeing her being pelted with rocks, attacked by an invisible monster, and coming after him when he'd expressly forbidden her to had all sent fear racing to his very core, making him desperate to keep her safe. But it had all turned out fine in the end, despite Vincent's inevitable death. Now, back on the TARDIS, the Doctor decided it was time to tell Amy the truth. She would surely be wondering about Vincent's words regarding her sadness, and she deserved an explanation.

"Amy," the Doctor began. Then, he faltered. Did he really want to ruin their happiness? Yes, for in the end, it would be selfish to keep Amy in the dark. "Amy," he said again.

"Yes, Doctor – what is it?" she replied.

"Amy, I have something to tell you."

She nodded once. "I thought so. You've been entirely too jittery this entire trip. And you've been incredibly nice to me . . . not that you aren't always. You've just been more so. And not that I don't appreciate it . . ."

"Amy," he said with a laugh. "You're rambling."

"Right, sorry. Spill, Mister."

"Alright, here's the truth. You remember in the church how I accidentally called Vincent 'Rory'? That's because a man named Rory used to travel with us."

Amy was watching him with rapt attention.

"Rory was a friend of yours from Leadworth . . . and your fiancé."

"I was engaged? To be _married_?" Amy asked in wonder.

"Yes. On a recent trip, though, something went wrong. There was a crack, like the one that was in your bedroom. Rory took a bullet for me and died, then he was consumed by the light that was emanating from the crack. That light erased his entire existence. Once I got you back inside the TARDIS, you looked into the light and have now forgotten all about Rory."

Amy's hands went to her face in horror. "Doctor, why are you telling me this?" she whispered.

"You once accused me of not always telling you the truth, and I said that if I did, I wouldn't need you to trust me. But this was something I couldn't keep from you. I need you to know so that you can decide for yourself where to go from here. Because, Amy, I have to be honest – I love you."

She threw her arms around him, clinging to him as she had in the museum upon the realization that they hadn't seemed to have made a difference in Vincent's timeline.

"Oh, Doctor. I've only waited to hear you say that forever."

The Doctor caught her on instinct, arms encircling her in surprise. "You have?"

"Yes, it's you I love – only you."

"Really?"

"Doctor, would I lie – and to you, of all people?"

"No, I guess not. Of course, right. Well, this changes things."

"In what way, Doctor?" asked Amy who was in no hurry to leave the safety of her Doctor's arms.

"Because now," he said softly, slowly pulling away, however much he didn't want to, "I can do this whenever I want to." And with that, he lowered his head until their lips were nearly touching. "Is this alright?" he asked.

Amy responded by crushing their lips together enthusiastically. Kissing the Doctor was even better than she'd imagined. His lips were warm and soft, moving with hers in perfect harmony. However much she thought she could live off of his kisses for the rest of her days, though, oxygen was still a priority.

They drew apart, gasping for air.

"Blimey," the Doctor murmured, with what seemed to be a permanent grin spreading across his face.

"Wow," whispered Amy, her thoughts scrambled and unable to focus – all from kissing the Doctor.

The Doctor hated to spoil the mood, but he had to know. "Amy, what do you want to do about Rory?"

"Rory who?" asked Amy.

"Rory, your fiancé, who's been consumed by the crack in your wall and who's entire existence has been erased."

"I was joking, Doctor. I know who you're talking about."

The Doctor stared at her incredulously.

"Doctor, Rory knew what he was doing when he stepped in front of you. He also knew how I felt about you – and that's why he did it. He knew that your death would be the end of me. He loves me, yes, just as I love him. But we both love you more."

"Amy, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Doctor, that Rory wanted to be forgotten. He did what he did so that we could be together, without feeling any sort of obligation to him."

"Blimey," he said again.

Amy chuckled as she let her head come to rest on the Doctor's chest, the steady _thump-thump_ of his two hearts soothing her own racing one.

"What was it you said in the museum, Doctor? The good doesn't always outweigh the bad, just as the bad doesn't always spoil the good. We have a chance to be together, which is good. Are we going to let Rory's sacrifice, which is bad, spoil the fun we can have?"

"You're right, Amy, as you usually are. What Rory did was noble, and we shouldn't put the time he gave us to waste."

"Exactly how I feel, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled, briefly resting his head on top of Amy's, before drawing away to press a light kiss to her forehead.

"Now that that's sorted, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm listening, Doctor."

"Good," he smiled sincerely, before his features turned deadly serious. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, FOLLOWING ME INTO THAT CHURCH? I TOLD YOU TO STAY WHERE YOU'D BE SAFE! HOW DO YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE FELT IF YOU HAD DIED, AND IT HAD BEEN MY FAULT? I COULDN'T HAVE LIVED WITH MYSELF!"

"Doctor, calm down," Amy pleaded, placing her hands on his chest where his two hearts were beating a frantic rhythm. "Nothing happened, that's all that matters."

"That isn't the point, Amy. I told you to do something and you disobeyed. Any rules I may lay down are for your safety. When you disregard them, you put everyone around you at risk – because you are _my_ responsibility and I will never let you die, even if I have to let others do so in order to keep you safe!"

Amy stared in wide-eyed shock at his declaration. She'd had no idea that his feelings for her ran so deep.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she realized that her actions had caused her Doctor unnecessary stress. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

The Doctor sighed, his anger all but vanished. "Come here, you," he said softly, drawing her back into his arms. "I forgive you."

He felt her shudder and realized that she was crying. "Hey, hey – it's alright. I didn't mean to upset you, Amy. I'm sorry too. It's just . . . I love you so much that I can't bear to think of anything happening to you. You know that, right? Any anger I feel comes from a place of caring – because I worry about you."

"I understand, Doctor," said Amy at last. "I worry about you too. That's why I do what I do – because I care as much, if not _more_ so than you do."

The Doctor felt her arms wind around him, grasping the material of his jacket tightly in her slender hands. He remembered clasping that hand himself, and quite recently too. As they'd been lying on their backs in the grass with Vincent, he'd shivered at her touch, and felt himself blushing. When he'd said that he could see what Vincent did, it was because that was how Amy made him feel, just by her mere presence.

"I love you, Doctor," said Amy, who had been reveling in the silence as he had been. "And I never want to lose you."

"You won't. We'll be together for a long, _long_ time – I promise."

And Amy believed him. Even though he'd broken promises to her before, this felt like one that he could keep – and one that they could both live up to.


	6. The Lodger

The Doctor returned to the grassy spot where he had last seen Amy and the TARIS. And there they were, waiting for him. Amy was leaning comfortably against the door, arms crossed and a gentle smile on her face.

"There you are," she said, stepping out to meet him halfway. She threw her arms around him enthusiastically.

"Amy," he whispered her name like a prayer in her ear. Burying his head in the crook of her neck, he breathed in her distinct scent, letting the comfort he felt at having her back in his arms wash over him. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You aren't getting rid of me that easy, Doctor. Void or no void," she replied easily.

"Good to hear," he said. "I am _never_ letting you go again, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that one."

The Doctor felt a surge of guilt rush through him at the reminder of how many promises he'd left unfulfilled.

"Sorry, Doctor," said Amy, correctly interpreting the silence that had fallen as him remembering the past. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"It's fine; it's good," said the Doctor, plastering a cheesy grin on his face and moving back towards the TARDIS. "Come on, Pond. We have places to go, things to see, planets to save."

"Aye, aye, sir," she said, saluting him before briskly marching into the TARIDS.

All the Doctor could do was laugh. Oh, how he'd missed his mad, impossible Amy Pond. As he followed her inside, he thought about Craig and Sophie. They had made him realize something: he loved Amy. And he shouldn't wait to tell her, for who knew what tomorrow might bring?

"Amy," he said, after stepping into the TARDIS and closing the door behind him.

"Yes, Doctor?" she asked, regarding him with interest.

"I have something to tell you."

"Go on," she said encouragingly.

"Playing matchmaker with Craig and Sophie made me realize something."

Amy stared, willing him to continue.

"I love you."

Well, whatever he'd been planning to say, Amy certainly hadn't been expecting _that_.

"Excuse me?" She couldn't have heard him say what he just did. Her mind must be playing tricks on her. She couldn't get her hopes up – not again.

"I love you, Amelia Jessica Pond," said the Doctor earnestly. "I have since the day I came back for you fourteen years ago. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove that my feelings for you are genuine and that my intentions are honorable."

"Doctor," said Amy, slowly making her way down the TARDIS's steps until she was standing before him. "You, of all people, should know that you don't have to _prove_ anything to me. I trust you. I may not always show it, I may even doubt you at times, but you have never let me down when it has counted."

She wrapped her arms securely around his middle, squeezing for all she was worth.

"Amy—" he began to say, overcome by her complete and utter faith in him.

"Hold on, Mister. I'm not finished yet," she said sharply, though both could tell she was joking.

"My apologies, Ma'am," he said sincerely.

"I love you too, Doctor," she continued. "I have since I was a little girl, although my love for you back then was different than it is now. When I was seven, you were my hero. I idolized you for trying to fix the crack in my wall and for standing between me and Prisoner Zero – putting yourself on the line for my sake, basically. You were a grown up, but you weren't, at the same time. Either way, you'd done more for me in that one night than anyone had ever done for me before, and I loved you for it. When you came back for me – saving the world in the process – that's when I first fell head-over-heels _in_ love with you. And I've never stopped. You complete me, Doctor."

"Oh, Amy," the Doctor sighed contentedly, "My mad, impossible Amy Pond. You don't know what a relief it is to hear that you feel the same as I do."

"Was there every any doubt, Doctor?" she replied, chancing a glance up at him.

"Only in my mind, apparently," he said with a wry chuckle.

"Well, now that we have our feelings sorted, there's something I'd like to try," said Amy.

"And what would that be, my love?" asked the Doctor.

Amy almost forgot her plan at hearing the Doctor – _her_ Doctor, now – call her 'my love.'

Regaining her focus, though, she whispered intensely, "This," before connecting their lips.

Though initially startled, the Doctor soon caught on and began kissing back. It was all a blur later – tongues battling for dominance, teeth clashing, nips and pecks. They pulled away, gasping for air.

"Wow," the Doctor breathed. "If I'd known kissing you would be like _that_, I would have done it a long time ago."

"You don't have to wait anymore, Doctor," said Amy, smiling at him, eyes twinkling.

"Neither do you," the Doctor replied. He closed his eyes, resting his head on hers so that their foreheads were touching. As their breathing became in sync with one another, he realized: they were always meant to be.


	7. The Pandorica Opens & The Big Bang

"Sorry, Amy," said the Doctor, before darting out, spreading his arms wide – the perfect target.

_I'm so sorry, my love, _he thought._ I may be about to die, and I never got the chance to tell you how I feel – my biggest regret in over 900 years!_

* * *

><p><em>I really do have nothing to lose,<em> the Doctor thought. _Now that Rory has come back, there's no hope for me and Amy – no happy ending for us, the alien and the girl with the fairytale name._

* * *

><p>He dragged his feet, trying to find something to cling to, something to stop his enemies from shutting him away for all eternity.<p>

_Amy!_ he thought desperately.

"No, don't do this. Listen to me, please," the Doctor yelled helplessly. Though he spoke of the universe, he was really thinking of Amy.

_Amy, I'm sorry,_ he thought. _Here's another promise broken – I can't return to you, not this time. Be strong, I love you._

* * *

><p>"Oh, Amy," he murmured wistfully, before turning his attention to Rory. "Do you know how many lives have never existed?" asked the Doctor. What he had to say next would practically kill him. "You're girlfriend isn't more important than the universe.<p>

Rory's well-aimed punch was less than adequate to assuage the Doctor of his guilt for what had just passed, however necessary it was.

"She is to me!" yelled Rory.

_Me too, Rory, me too,_ thought the Doctor.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for this, Amy,<em> he apologized in their heads.

"I'm leaving her a message for when she wakes up, so she'll know what happened," he explained to a confused Rory.

_Amy, this might not seem important – and I know you're already taken – but I love you,_ he thought to her.

* * *

><p>He moved instinctively to shield the two Ponds, Amy's past and present.<p>

"Come on, move it. Go, go!" he urged.

And then, like a miracle, Rory appeared, saving them all.

"Rory," Amy whispered breathlessly, before breaking into a run. She threw herself at him and hugged him so hard that the Doctor was surprised he didn't break.

"I waited for you for two thousand years," he was saying. When he moved to kiss her, though, she pushed him away.

_Wonder why,_ thought the Doctor. _She's supposed to love him. Oh, well. There'll be time for questions later._

At that moment, the Dalek began to seemingly revive.

"Okay, time to break up the reunion. Let's go, everyone."

Rory and Amy were first, the Doctor bringing up the rear after grabbing little Amelia's hand. He was determined to keep her safe, since she was Amy's past and would determine whether they met or not. And the Doctor couldn't imagine not having met Amelia Jessica Pond.

* * *

><p>"Come on, move!" the Doctor yelled, picking up the solar panel as a shield. He hoped that Plastic Rory would put Amy first, as he would if he could. He parried the Dalek's rays, praying to some higher power that they would survive and that he would be allowed to rewrite the universe, preferably with him and Amy being together.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh, Pond, don't cry,<em> the Doctor thought at the sight of tears threatening to spill down his companion's cheeks.

"Hi," she whispered after taking a shaky breath.

"Amy Pond, the girl who waited . . . in her garden all night," he said contemplatively. "Was it worth it?" He was genuinely curious.

"Shut up. Of course it was," she replied.

"You asked me why I was taking you with me and I said, 'No reason.' I was lying."

"It's not important," Amy said.

"It's the most important thing in the universe. It's why I'm doing this."

But he was lying again. The real reason for his sacrifice was because he loved her. And as she bent over him, her long red hair – _ginger_, a color he'd always wanted his own hair to be– dangling tantalizingly in front of him, he told the biggest lie of his existence.

"You'll have your family. You won't need your imaginary friend anymore." He watched as she stepped back, doing nothing to hide her tears, "Amy Pond, crying over me. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Gotcha," he whispered brokenly, his words and a slight wink all he could offer as compensation for what he was about to do, which was leave her forever.

He sent River a final message, knowing she would pass it on to the others, specifically Amy.

_Geronimo._

_Remember, Amy, that night in your garden – I yelled this as I jumped back in my TARDIS . . . the last time you saw me for twelve years. Remember me, and don't forget – I love you, more than my two hearts can possibly bear._

* * *

><p>As the Doctor traveled through his memories, watching as his life unraveled around him, all he could think of was Amelia and how he had left her alone. Sure, she'd have her mum and dad. But what had he been thinking when he'd said she wouldn't need her imaginary friend anymore? They were a part of each other. There couldn't be Amy without the Doctor, just as there couldn't be the Doctor without Amy.<p>

"Bye bye, Pond," he whispered, bending over the little girl who would grow up to become the most beautiful woman in existence. Planting a soft kiss on her forehead, he walked through the crack in her wall and disappeared, erased from all of time and space, never to be born and never to be remembered.

* * *

><p>Stuck on the other side of the crack, the Doctor found himself alone with nothing but his memories to keep him company. He sifted through them, searching for the best of the times he'd shared with his companions. But everything came back to Amy – everything was <em>always<em> about her.

_Oh, Pond,_ he thought hopelessly. _You're my everything. How can I survive without you by my side?_

He thought of the laughs they'd had, as well as the tears they'd shed. Amy had been the first companion to see him at his weakest, for she'd come across him after a particularly vivid nightmare. She'd talked him through it, convincing him that it was all in his mind and that they were both safe aboard the TARDIS. That had been what snapped him out of his funk, for Amy's safety was, and would always be, his top priority.

Time seemed to pass in slow motion for the Doctor as he was forced to relieve all the best and worst of his experiences. He saw his former companions: Donna, Martha, Jack, Mickey, Rose . . . all of them stood before him, deriding him for abandoning them.

_But don't you see – I didn't have a choice!_ he tried to reason with them.

But the absolute worst – the nightmare to end all nightmares – was when Amy appeared, staring at him with impassive eyes.

Amy, the companion who never doubted his judgment, and who's complete and utter faith in him would eventually be her undoing.

_Oh, Amy . . . my mad, impossible Pond – I can't come back for you, not this time. My life is in your hands. Only you can save me now._

The Doctor didn't know how much longer he could last without any contact from the other side. All he wanted was Amy.

And then, on a completely ordinary day, the Doctor felt himself being whisked away in the TARDIS.

_My salvation is at hand,_ he thought jubilantly. _Amy, I'm coming, my love. Hold on for just a little longer!_

He stepped outside the TARDIS, fully expecting to find himself at a wedding reception – specifically, Amy and Rory's wedding reception. What he found instead was a bedroom – Amy's.

"Hello?" he called out tentatively.

The door opened to reveal Amy, resplendent in a white gown and a veil.

Doctor and companion stared at each other in shock for several tense moments. Finally, the Doctor spoke, "Amy, you look beautiful. You make a lovely bride."

At hearing him speak – the Doctor, _her_ Doctor – she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly about his middle and burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"You're real," she whispered over and over again.

"I'm here, Pond," he replied casually, "Because of you. You remembered me, isn't that right?"

Reluctantly, Amy pulled back, nodding, her face stained by the mascara-drenched tears streaming down her face. But, at the same time, she was laughing. She looked him up and down, examining every inch of him, before drawing her hand back and slapping him sharply across the face.

The Doctor made no move to stop her, having fully anticipated – even welcomed – Amy's passionate response.

"That was for sacrificing yourself like the noble idiotic hero that you are," she hissed, eyes flashing, though she immediately brought her hand up to rub soothingly at the enflamed skin. "Never leave again, do you hear me?"

"I swear to you, on fish fingers and custard, that I will try my hardest," he said solemnly.

"Good," she nodded at him, convinced of his sincerity.

As one, they fell back into each other's arms. No words were needed. They were the Doctor and Amy Pond – words were overrated.

There was something the Doctor had to know, though. "So, when's the wedding?" he asked. "I'm not late am I? That's a habit I'm trying to break, for your sake, if nothing more."

Amy smiled at his words, secretly pleased at how much of an effort he always made to be there for her, whatever the costs and risks involved. "No, you're not late," she said. "As a matter of fact, you're just in time."

"Always a first time for everything," said the Doctor, "Allons-y." He remembered using that phrase during his tenth regeneration; it felt good to use it again.

The Doctor guided Amy into the TARDIS. "One last trip," he revealed at Amy's curious glance.

He transported them directly outside the church. Stepping out first, he held out his hand for Amy to take.

"Doctor, before we go in there, I'd like to say something," said Amy hurriedly.

"What is it, lo-Pond?" asked the Doctor, thankfully catching his slip of the tongue in time.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to remember you," she said in a rush, "If I'd remembered you sooner, maybe things would have turned out differently." She thought of her wedding to Rory, and how she really wished that she were marrying the Doctor.

"No apology necessary, Amelia," said the Doctor seriously. "My return was meant to happen at a fixed point in time. Not before, and not after. Besides, I could never hold it against you. You're my mad, impossible Pond, and I will always forgive you, just as I'll always lo—"

He cut himself off again, doing his best to avoid Amy's eyes, "Anyway, enough of the sentiment. It's time to deliver the bride to her parents. How are they, by the way?"

"Oh, they're fine," said Amy, shaking her head from a fantasy in which the Doctor stood up in the middle of the ceremony and objected to her and Rory's union. "I'm glad to have a chance to know them." _But I would have preferred having you around,_ she thought to herself.

The Doctor let Amy take over once they were inside, guiding him to the correct room.

"Here she is, the bride-to-be," he announced.

"Darling, who is he?" asked Amy's Aunt Sharon, offering a curt nod in the Doctor's direction.

"This is—" Amy started to say, but was interrupted.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, Amelia's imaginary friend," said the Doctor, pleased to see Amy's family staring at the pair of them in shock. He'd pay them back for making Amy – _his_ Amy – miserable, and forcing her to visit psychiatrists who tried to tell her that he didn't exist.

"But . . . he was just a game, a silly make-believe game," Aunt Sharon protested.

"Oh, no. He's very much real," said Amy proudly, her arm hooked through the Doctor's. "I may have forgotten for a while. But now that he's back, I won't ever let him go again."

The Doctor leveled his best glare at everyone in the room – excluding Amy, of course. None of them could meet his gaze; they were all too ashamed.

"I'm going to go find a seat," he told Amy. "Good luck. You look beautiful," he whispered to her, pressing one final kiss to her forehead before walking away.

"Doctor—" Amy's voice called him back.

"Yes?" he turned on his heel expectantly.

"Doctor, I—" she stuttered nervously.

"Yes?" he asked again.

Amy sighed in resignation, "Nothing. See you in there."

"Yeah," he replied, somewhat despondently, Amy thought. "See ya."

_Stupid, what were you thinking?_ he asked, mentally kicking himself for fantasizing that Amy would ever return his feelings. _She's marrying her childhood sweetheart. Obviously, she doesn't care for you in the way that you do for her._

He made his way into the chapel, securing a seat in the front row. He saw Rory eye him with something akin to disbelief, maybe even a hint of suspicion.

_Good, that'll keep you on your toes,_ the Doctor thought.

At that moment, music started playing. The Doctor swiveled in his seat to discover Amy walking down the aisle, a vision in white. He almost stood to greet her, before remembering that she wasn't marrying him today.

As Amy made her way past him, she shot him a brief smile and a quick wink, before focusing her attention on Rory.

The Doctor couldn't help but stare, tuning out the ceremony as he took in the sight that was Amy. She was absolutely gorgeous, positively breathtaking, and had the ability to stop both of his hearts from beating . . . such was her beauty.

As the Doctor stared, he realized that he couldn't let Amy go through with marrying Rory, not unless she was sure, and that meant telling her how he felt.

As if in a dream, the Doctor became aware that he had stood and was speaking:

"I object."

Everyone was staring at him, and not in a good way. They weren't staring at him like they would if he had just saved their lives. No, they were staring at him as though he were crazy, completely mental, out of his head.

_So, this is what Amy must have felt like all those years I left her alone. Well, it's only fair that I feel the same at the end._

"Amy," he said, "I know you're all set to marry Rory, but hear me out. I love you."

There were gasps from the crowd.

The Doctor forged ahead, determined to get everything off his chest, all the emotions that had been building inside of him ever since they'd first kissed in her bedroom.

"I know that when the Dream Lord offered you a choice, you chose Rory. But the Dream Lord is the worst part of me, which gives me hope that when I personally offer you that same choice, you'll choose me. So, what do you say, Pond?"

Amy shared a look with Rory, silently communicating something to him. What passed between them, the Doctor didn't know. And that scared him. Rory pressed a loving kiss to Amy's forehead, gesturing for her to approach the Doctor. She did so at a snail's pace.

When she stood in front of him, she drew her hand back and slapped him hard across the face again.

"You're cutting it awfully close, Spaceman," she declared, before breaking out into a wide grin which the Doctor reciprocated.

"You mean – you love me too?"

Amy nodded enthusiastically, "Have for a while now. Rory and I thought you'd catch on to our scheme, but you never did."

"Wait – _what_?" the Doctor was more confused than he had ever been.

"Rory's just a close friend, Doctor. He's like my brother. He knew how I felt about you and agreed to help me out by trying to make you jealous. Like I said – you like to cut things close, don't you?"

"Well, with all of time at my disposal, I can afford to," said the Doctor, attempting to sound cool and suave.

Amy shook her head in exasperation, "Speaking of time, we should go."

The Doctor pressed a kiss to her forehead – the exact same spot where Rory had kissed her – and nodded. "You're right, of course."

They turned to face their audience, who had been hanging on to their every word.

"I'll leave you to say goodbye," the Doctor whispered in her ear. His breath on her skin caused her to shiver, which the Doctor noticed and filed away for later reference.

"Goodbye, everyone," said Amy abruptly. "Don't call me, and I won't call you. Mum, Dad, Rory – I'll be in touch." With that, she turned and grabbed the Doctor's hand, practically dragging him outside and back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor unlocked the door and, with a flourish, gestured for Amy to enter. Shutting the door after them, the Doctor leaned against the wood, arms crossed as he observed the girl who had waited for him longer than any of his other companions. "Amelia Pond, the girl with the fairytale name," he whispered. "Has what you've gone through to get to this point been worth it?"

"Absolutely," said Amy determinedly as she circled the console in wonder, just as she had her first time inside the Doctor's remarkable spaceship.

The Doctor slowly made his way towards her, creeping silently so as not to alert her to his presence. Standing directly behind her, his hands encircled her waist, drawing her back in his arms and pressing her body tightly up against his chest.

"Gotcha," he whispered.

"That's like our catchphrase, isn't it?" asked Amy amusedly. "I love it."

"I love _you_, Amelia Jessica Pond," the Doctor countered.

Amy twisted around in his arms so as to be better able to face him. "I love you too, Doctor," she replied seriously. "Always have, always will – and that's a promise."

The Doctor merely smiled before cupping her face between his hands and touching their lips together.

That kiss . . . well, it surpassed any expectations that either of them had ever had. There were stars, there were fireworks, there were bells ringing . . . it was everything that a kiss ought to be.

As they pulled away, each gasping for air, the Doctor softly whispered to her, "You don't have to wait for me anymore, Amelia. I'm here, and I'm never leaving you again."


End file.
